thirfandomcom-20200214-history
Khadarasta
Khadarasta - capital of the Kingdom of Khayad; Khadarasta is one of the biggest cities in the world, boasting a numerous population and sprawling economic backside. Known as a cultural, political and trade hub of the region and the whole subcontinent, it competes with Ban Davalrata, Buluar and Dastarbal for the title of the "City of the World's Desire". History Records of first settlement in the region come from 142 3E when a castle was created by the riverside. Proving to be an important strategic location, the fort was given to Keran I, Duke of Khayad in 166 3E for his military accomplishments. Keran's Rock, as the castle came to be known, became the capital of the newly created duchy of Khayad. Keran immediately took to expanding his new hold. He hired one of the more renowned architects and engineers in Shejarda, Assurba of Tes Ikham, to create plans for the new city and help make them reality. Assurba, being the unconventional creator that he was, decided to usher in one of his latest plans - a city made out of a few gigantic buildings, each being it's own district with stories full of homes, shops and restaurants. Keran, despite being initially sceptic to the rather weird plan, agreed to begin construction, swayed by arguments that making each district an artificial town of sorts would help with defence and communication. In just a few years, the city was finished, consisting of five completely walled off and domed districts. Keran's Rock, meanwhile, became the basis for the "Old City", the only district that wasn't completely walled off. Khadarasta proved to be a crucial location in Giafar's Rebellion of 238 3E; Duke Giafar I operated from here, successfully pushing back a Sarid siege in 241 3E. When Giafar won and crowned himself King of Khayad, the city became the new realm's capital; even when Khayad went through crisis' and hardships, Khadarasta remained the kingdom's (and the whole subcontinent's) jewel. Districts Khadarasta's districts are very distinct thanks to their architecture, as each of them (excluding the Old City) is a semi-independently functioning building that's filled with shops, homes and attractions. Built on the west bank of Ashtar, the buildings are separated by artificial canals that provide direct water access and serve as roads for a mass transit system that uses gondolas as means of transportation. Gialait District Also known as the Wanderer's District, Gialait is the southernmost district of the city and serves as one of it's three main entrances; with a part of it located in the open air, Gialait offers access to the city's stables and a gondola port that is used to travel through the city's canals. St. Iadet's District St. Iadet's serves as the city's religious hub, with the Aruma Temple located on the district's top floor. Aimamat District Thumertit District Keran's District Old City Interesting locations Castles and palaces * Keran's Rock (Old City) * Palace of Milk and Honey (Old City) Shops and services * The Golden Phial (apothecary, Gialait District) * Chira's Aromas (apothecary, Aimamat District) * A Broken Buret (apothecary, Thumertit District) * Hellish Metals (blacksmith, Aimamat District) Inns and taverns * The Winking Camel (Gialait District) * Wanderer's Den (Gialait District) * The Wayside Mug (Keran's District) Brothels * House of Heaven (St. Iadet's District) * Silks and Velvets (Old City) * Wanderer's Relief (Gialait District) Miscellaneous * Arena (Thumertit District) * Royal Gardens (Old City) * The Jungle (Keran's District)